


Shot in the Dark

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The end of Sam and Lisa.





	Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Shot in the Dark 

AUTHOR: Kasey 

RATING: PG-13, ESF 

SUMMARY: The end of Sam and Lisa 

DEDICATED TO: The ever fearless and evil Captain Red, who made us all cry with "Endings" (and all her other fics, too.) In the spirit of such….My pale attempt at a similar fiction - though with my own Kasey spin to it. 

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em, and don't hate me if it sucks. It's Ainsley, the evil one in my head…she makes me do all this, really! Oh, and it's Josh's PoV 'cause I tried the first draft from Sam's and it didn't really work. So here goes.

 

Sam opened the door to his suburb townhouse and stepped inside, dropping his bags in the entry. "Hey, Lisa! I'm home!" he called, the sound resounding in the empty hall. "Josh, c'min and make yourself at home, I'm gonna go find my fiance." He grinned at me and headed off upstairs, where Lisa would assumably be.

I, too, set my bags down and then headed to the living room to watch the Bartlet Victory coverage. New York. We'd won the whole damn state…the nomination was all but sewn up. I was halfway through watching a taped interview of me from three or four hours earlier when I heard Sam give a strangled sort of cry. I took the stairs two at a time and reached the bedroom in record time. The door was halfway open, and I could see Sam sitting on the bed. I approached slowly.

And then I saw the blood.

It covered most of the stark white sheets, the quilt Sam's mother had made them in honour of their engagement…and the gun which had fallen to the floor, assumably from Lisa's hand.

Sam's shoulders were shaking as he sobbed silently. I felt like I'd throw up if I had to stay there anymore, the pungent scent of blood filling the air, the blood-covered body of a girl I'd dated who my best friend was about to marry right in front of me.

There were no words which could've passed between Sam and me that would've made any difference. So the only sound was the slightly audible catch as Sam drew in a shaky breath.

Then I saw the envelope which sat on the night stand on Sam's side of the bed. "Sam…there's a note…" I whispered. He didn't answer. "…Do you, um…want me to read it?" He gave a barely noticeable nod. "Just…just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" I opened the envelope and took out the folded piece of paper, then started to read. " 'Dear Sam. I know you have to be shocked to find me like this, but I had to do this. I can't ask you to understand my reasoning…but at least let me try.

" 'I saw you won New York. Congratulations. But you've already been gone so much, with the campaign and going from city to city, state to state, and when you won, I saw a vision of the future, of never getting to see you, of Bartlet becoming the president and you working until midnight every night only to come home and go back at six in the morning. And I don't want that. But I knew I couldn't look you in the eye and tell you I couldn't marry you, that I couldn't be the forgotten wife. So this is the only way I know to get out.

" 'Try not to mourn for me too long. I'm sorry, really I am. Love always, Lisa.'" I put down the letter. "Sam, I am so sorry…" I rubbed his back gently. "…I'm so sorry…" He gave another weak, nearly imperceptible nod, then turned to me with tearfilled eyes.

My heart broke just then, watching him in so much pain and agony. "…It's…it's my fault…" he whispered. "…I should've noticed she was so unhappy, but I - I was barely even here…" There was another shattering sound as my heart fell into even more pieces. God. To lose the woman he loved was bad enough, but to feel it was his fault must have been unbearable.

"…Let's go downstairs," I suggested gently. "…And I'll get us some tea or coffee or something to drink, okay?" He gave another weak nod and I helped him off the bed, keeping my arm around his shoulders as I led him from the bedroom and closed the door behind us. I sat him down on the living room couch and he curled into a ball. I pulled a blanket over him. "I'll go get -"

"Don't go," Sam whimpered, and I saw genuine fear in his eyes, as though I might abandon him as his fiance had done only a few hours before. "Please…Josh…don't go…"

"I won't leave…" I whispered, fighting back the tears which were pooling in my eyes. I had to be strong for him. Had to be strong for Sam. I sat down next to his head and he slid up the couch just enough to rest his head in my lap. I gently brushed a stray hair from his face and rubbed his arm. "…I promise you, I won't leave…"

 

The End


End file.
